1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of motorcycle engines and more particularly, to a motorcycle engine cover bumper device that prevents engagement between a motorcycle engine cover and a road surface when the motorcycle driver xe2x80x9cleansxe2x80x9d or shifts his weight upon the motorcycle while traveling around a road bend, or during a xe2x80x9ccontrolled crashxe2x80x9d when the driver loses control causing a side portion of the motorcycle to slide upon the road surface.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Individuals ride motorcycles for basic transportation, recreation and competition. When riding around sharp road bends or under racing conditions on a track, motorcycle driver must constantly shift their weight and/or lean the motorcycle such that a lower portion of a motorcycle engine cover is disposed relatively close to the road surface. Referring to FIG. 1, a perspective view of a typical prior art motorcycle engine cover is illustrated. A problem arises when the motorcycle driver encounters a severe road bend and leans the motorcycle (driver is in control) to such an extreme position that the lower portion of the motorcycle engine cover to engages the road surface. This problem not only damages the motorcycle engine cover, but also creates an unacceptable safety hazard for the motorcycle driver. Another problem arises when a motorcycle driver loses control of the motorcycle resulting in the motorcycle falling over or xe2x80x9claying downxe2x80x9d and sliding upon the road surface such that the motorcycle engine cover engages the road surface causing a xe2x80x9cshowerxe2x80x9d of sparks to spray upon the driver. A need exists for a device that prevents the motorcycle engine cover from engaging a road surface irrespective of the degree of control the driver has upon the motorcycle. The device must be capable of being installed relatively easily on both new and used motorcycles, relatively inexpensive, capable of wear without generating sparks, durable, stable and easily replaced.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome many of the disadvantages associated with unprotected motorcycle engine covers.
A principle object of the present invention is to provide a device that protects a motorcycle engine cover when a driver leans the motorcycle while traveling through a road bend or after a fall when the motorcycle slides upon a road surface. A feature of the device is a road engagement member. An advantage of the device is that the road engagement member will engage a road surface should the motorcycle be leaned excessively or slide upon a road surface. Another advantage is that the motorcycle engine cover will not engage the road surface while the motorcycle leans excessively or slides upon a road surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that is unobtrusively secured to a motorcycle engine cover. A feature of the device is a pair of opposing, countersunk, horizontally aligned fasteners. An advantage of the device is that only the road engagement member engages a road surface.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device that provides an optimum surface area of engagement. A feature of the device is an outer wall with a beveled periphery. Another feature of the device is an elliptically configured road engagement member. An advantage of the device is that the road engagement member has a larger surface area of engagement that increases the longevity of the member.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device that promotes stability between the road engagement member and motorcycle engine cover. A feature of the device is a road engagement member receiving recess in the motorcycle engine cover. An advantage of the device is that the road engagement member will not separate from the motorcycle engine cover should the engagement member contact the road surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that may be utilized with a myriad of different motorcycles. A feature of the device is an indentation in a lower portion of a motorcycle engine cover. An advantage of the device is that the longitudinal dimension of road engagement member is minimized to obtain a required lean capability for the respective motorcycle, and to promote minimal interference with the legs and/or feet of the motorcycle driver.
Briefly, the invention provides a motorcycle engine cover bumper device comprising a road engagement member; means for attaching said member to the motorcycle engine cover; and means for positioning said road engagement member upon the motorcycle engine cover such that the road engagement member will engage a road surface before the motorcycle engine cover engages the road surface.